warriorcats_prophecy_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Featured Character
THE FEATURED ARTICLE FOR MARCH 2019 IS............ LIONSTRIPE! Me and Fruity-The current admins-think Lionstripe definitely deserves the feature for this month, with his well developed emotional character arc, to him being a main protagonist that dies at the end of his own series. This will be amazing to read through when it is finished, and I can't wait to read the finished copy! Here is Lionstripe's page on this wiki. Lionstripe Affiliations Contents https://warriorcats-prophecy-of-darkness.fandom.com/wiki/Lionstripe# hide#Current: #Past: #Age ##Age: #Cause Of Death ##Cause Of Death: #Names ##Kit: ##Apprentice: ##Medicine Cat Apprentice: ##Warrior: ##Deputy: ##StarClan Resident: #Kin ##Mate(s): ##Father: ##Mother: ##Daughter(s): ##Son(s): ##Brother(s): ##Sister(s): #Education ##Mentor(s): ##Dark Forest Apprentice(s): ##Temporary Apprentice(s): #Deputy Position ##Deputy Preceded By: ##Deputy Succeeded By: #Lionstripe and Sleekpaw Current:Edit Starclan Past:Edit Thunderclan AgeEdit Age:Edit 34 moons Cause Of DeathEdit Cause Of Death:Edit Drowned saving Opaldusk NamesEdit Kit:Edit Lionkit Apprentice:Edit Lionpaw Medicine Cat Apprentice:Edit Lionpaw Warrior:Edit Lionstripe Deputy:Edit Lionstripe StarClan Resident:Edit Lionstripe KinEdit Mate(s):Edit Rose, Bluemist(Formerly,Unofficially) Father:Edit Stripepelt Mother:Edit Sapphirelight Daughter(s):Edit Smokeytail Son(s):Edit Pumakit Brother(s):Edit Ferntail Sister(s):Edit Sleekpaw EducationEdit Mentor(s):Edit Twinklestar Dark Forest Apprentice(s):Edit Shadowwhisker Temporary Apprentice(s):Edit Opaldusk Deputy PositionEdit Deputy Preceded By:Edit Twinklestar Deputy Succeeded By:Edit Twinklestar Lionstripe and SleekpawEdit [1]Lionstripe was a Thunderclan warrior, and was the main protagonist of the 'Prophecy of darkness' series. He is a fluffy golden tabby tom with golden eyes. His sister, Sleekpaw, died before she became a warrior, and this caused Lionstripe to train in the dark forest. This is the first series from this warrior cats world where we discover that the dark forest still exists, lead by evil cats who didn't die during the final battle in the omen of the stars series. Its main leaders are Sleekwhisker, Scourge, Sol and Darktail. In the Future of the clans series, Clawmark also goes to the dark forest and takes the place of Scourge, who was killed by Lionstripe. Lionstripe didn't have an official dark forest mentor, but was instead trained on different aspects of fighting by each of the senior warriors. This made Lionstripe into an almost unstoppable warrior, and considering he was not very good at hunting, Jaguarstar made him the first official clan defender, a title which would stay unique to him forever. In the last book of the series, when the dark forest cats attacked, he fought more fiercely than any other warrior, giving the clans the element of surprise when he betrays the dark forest. He kills Scourge when the villainous cat refuses to retreat, but the other dark forest warriors get away, He sees a black tabby tom holding the Shadowclan warrior, Opaldusk, his old apprentice, under the water. He rushes the cat, and it retreats, but Opaldusk is unconscious, and Lionstripe sacrifices his life saving Opaldusk, as his prophecy had told him that Opaldusk was vital to the clans survival. Appearances: In the 'Lost warrior' Series: Fallen tribe: Lionkit is seen playing in the nursery with his brother and sister, and Twinkleye scowls at him for stepping on her tail. Warrior's return: Lionkit sneaks out of the nursery to listen to Jaguarstar's announcement. He is soon guided back into his nest by Redmeadow. While about to leave for the gathering, Twinkleye hears Lionkit and Sleekkit complaining that they're not allowed to go to gathering. Lionkit and Sleekkit sneak out of camp to follow the dawn patrol, and Twinkleye lets them come. She later tells Jaguarstar that they need to be made apprentices soon, and that it is too much work for Sapphirelight. Jaguarstar agrees. Toffeestrike later refers to Lionkit as the adventurous and troublesome one of his litter, and him and Mallowfur speculate on who his mentor will be when he is made an apprentice Jaguarstar calls a clan meeting, and makes Lionkit and Sleekkit apprentice two moons early, which some of the warriors disagree with, but some are strongly in favour of their leader's decision. Fernkit decides to wait until she is six moons old until she is apprenticed, stating she has so much more to learn. Sleekpaw is apprenticed to Mallowfur, and Lionpaw is apprenticed to Twinkleye. Lionpaw is delighted to be apprenticed to the clan deputy, but Twinkleye is concerned that she is no longer enerjetic enough to be a mentor to Lionpaw. In the 'Prophecy of darkness' series The burning clan: Lionpaw is out on patrol with Twinkleye, Mallowfur and Sleekpaw, and they get attacked by a couple of foxes. They managed to drive them away, but Sleekpaw is badly injured. Lionpaw is distraught, as this means that Sleekpaw has to postpone her apprentice training until it is healed. When they return to camp, Pearlglade states that her spine has been snapped in half, hence why she can't walk, and her lungs have been punctured, so she will have trouble breathing. Luckily, the wounds aren't to deep, but Lionpaw still grieves for her. He later argues with Redmeadow during a clan meeting. Redmeadow states that she is still alive, unlike Bushpelt, so she should consider herself lucky. Lionpaw argues that Sleekpaw probably would have preferred to die, rather than be unable to carry out her duties. Twinkleye scowls at Lionpaw that he needs to show more respect towards senior warriors, but Lionpaw just grunts and turns away. When the camp is attacked by badgers during the gathering, Lionpaw rushes to the nursery and leads the queens to a cave in the rocks, hidden by a bramble thicket and moss. He then goes to the elders and takes them there too. He, along with Mallowfur, Toffeestrike and Rockpelt, jumps on one of the largest badgers, who they discover is able to speak their language. They assume this must be the leader, and Rockpelt aims a fatal blow at its neck, but another badger comes to its aid, swinging a paw at Rockpelt, knocking him unconcious. They are forced to retreat, and they drag Rockpelt to the hidden cave. However, the badgers do not go away, and they wait there for hours. When they hear the rest of the clan returning from the gathering, Toffeestrike rushes to warn them, but slips on the small mossy ledge, falling and breaking one of his hind legs. Lionpaw leaps down to defend him, and as the badgers are about to deliver the final blow to him, the rest of the clan rushes into camp, yowling and screeching. The badgers retreat, and the leader escapes, but most of them are overwhelmed by the cats. Lionpaw is rebuilding the destroyed camp, and he believes he saw a ghostly cat standing at the edge of the clearing. Jaguarstar yowls at him to focus, saying that they don't have a whole moon to complete the new camp, and Lionpaw goes over to help Fernpaw rebuild the medicine den. Lionpaw enters the den and sees Sleekpaw crouched at the back in a small alcove, hidden in a pile of herbs. He comforts her, saying she'll be able to return to her training in no time. She replies by saying that she'll never be strong enough to be a warrior Sunlit sky: Lionpaw is on patrol with Twinkleye and Mallowfur, and he attacks Bluemist on the Shadowclan border. He is then forced to search the elders for ticks. He then visits Sleekpaw in the medicine den and notices how she can hardly be bothered to talk to him anymore. He suggests that she be allowed to return to training, but Pearlglade says that doing any hunting or fighting would damage her permanently. Fernpaw apologizes to Lionpaw, stating that they are doing all they can to save her. Lionpaw just sighs and walks out of the den. Lionpaw helps Fernpaw to gather watermint, and when he asks about Sleekpaw, Fernpaw confesses that she may never be able to return to her training. Lionpaw stalks off into the jungle, and finds Bluemist injured at the side of a Thunderpath. He then brings her back to Thunderclan's camp, and she is treated by Pearlglade and Fernpaw. Bluemist exclaims that a rogue attacked her on the border, and that she was unable to fight it off.She claims it called itself Blackheart. Cookiecutter overhears and tells them that she knows Blackheart. She says he is the evil son of her son Volcanicstar, and the Riverclan cat called Brightshine. Lionpaw decides to take revenge for Bluemist, and hunts down Blackheart. Fernpaw strongly advises against it, but he takes no notice. Fernpaw decides to come with him, to help him if he gets injured. Lionstripe is glad she is coming. They decide to head to twolegplace, near where Bluemist was attacked, and see if they could find him there. They are walking up to the clearing where the forest ends, and are jumped upon by a muscly kittypet. Lionpaw tells Fernpaw to hide, which she does. Lionpaw and the kittypet fight, and the kittypet wrestles Lionpaw to the ground. Out of nowhere his sister Sleekpaw appears, Leaping on the rogue and knocking him off balance. She Pins him on the ground, and with a single bite to the throat, kills him. Fernpaw charges out of the bramble thicket in which she was hiding, asking Sleekpaw what she is doing. Sleekpaw explains that she heard Lionpaw was going to hunt the rogue, and followed them. Lionpaw thanks her, but then she collapses on the ground, breathing heavily. She tells Lionpaw and Fernpaw not to worry, and that she will hunt with Starclan now. A patrol consisting of Redmeadow, Amberjewel, Twinkleye and Toffeestrike appears, and Redmeadow rushes back to camp to fetch Sapphirelight. Twinkleye gives Lionpaw a scornful look, but doesn't tell him off. Lionpaw suspects that she will punish him tomorrow. Fernpaw takes in more deep breaths, and Lionpaw's heart shatters. Why did it have to happen to her, why couldn't he have been injured instead? Lionstripe lets out a disdainful wail, all of his fury and sadness coming out of him. At that moment, their mother, Sapphirelight comes sprinting towards them. She sees Sleekpaw's body lying motionless on the ground. She stands stiff as she stares in shock at her daughter's body. Lionpaw rests his tail on her shoulder to comfort her.